<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horny for Sion by Wordplay_with_LA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891565">Horny for Sion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordplay_with_LA/pseuds/Wordplay_with_LA'>Wordplay_with_LA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Crack, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordplay_with_LA/pseuds/Wordplay_with_LA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is almost no mention of Sion from FGO anywhere in the fandom, so as a fan of the zany mage from Atlas, I wrote this short work of fiction. The title really says it all, and it's by all means purely for parody purposes. Once again, this is the Sion from FGO, who is not at all the same Sion from the Melty Blood series. I think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Sion Eltnam Sokaris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horny for Sion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The journey was long and treacherous for the members of Chaldea, and Sion agreed to make things easier for them through her accommodation and support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful…” Said the young master of Chaldea. Sion remembered his name was Ritsuka Fujimura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why thank you!” Sion replied earnestly, earning a flushed expression from the younger boy. Quickly, he looked around and leaned closer towards Sion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you later? In private?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sion paused, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In private? I wonder what he means…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure! I’ll see you later! Follow the captain and meet me in my room if it’s fine with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsuka pursed his lips before nodding gingerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How adorable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sion thought to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day, Sion heard a knock on her door, and in entered the captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a visitor.” He announced with a soft, quiet voice that was disinterested if anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him in.” Sion replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsuka was scratching his head as he looked around, bashfully shrugging his shoulders before Sion invited him to sit on her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s up?” Sion smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep with me.” He looked straight at her before cracking a weird grin. “Haha… haha…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sion did not know how to respond, but the master continued laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HAHAHA…” He cackled until his voice softened into a faint whimper. “ha… huhu… hu…” Until he was a crying mess on Sion’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sion gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’m fine.” The master replied. “I’m just crying so that… no matter what you think, you can’t be angry with me. Also… if you reject me, I’ll be halfway through moving on…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good Lord… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sion sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is  beyond ridiculous.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by sleep with me?” Sion innocently asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s just a young boy, at around 16 or 17, so I doubt he’s thinking about-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep. Like lovers.” Ritsuka replied, still hiding his face over his arm. “Sex, probably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sion thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well…” Sion gulped, not really knowing what to reply. “What brought this on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I know I might die at any time, so I was thinking doing it with you’s the safest bet.” Ritsuka confessed. “Plus, I think I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but I’m much older than you! I’m older than I look!” Sion argued. “I-I’m around 40 years old-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even better!” Ritsuka exclaimed, much to Sion’s shock. “Older women are hot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell did I get myself into? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sion mentally groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Ritsuka…” Sion walked over to the young master and wrapped an arm around him. “We’ll make it through this, so don’t think this’ll be your last chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-so, should I just leave, or…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying we can’t be together, but it’s not too late to get to know each other better before then.” Sion pressed her hand over his wet cheeks, raising him up and meeting his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh, so… hi? How do you do..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Ritsuka.” Sion grinned, making Ritsuka’s heart aflutter. “I’m doing fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like machines, right?” Ritsuka asked. “I like mecha a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like a few minutes later, they fucked like rabbits. The end. If the world still existed, Sion would be wanted by the police for sleeping with a minor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>